


Who?

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: If I tell you, it ruins it...but if you're here, you already know...





	Who?

You awoke to strong, hard body pressed up against you from behind, and soft, invading fingers tempting your folds.  Running your hand from his wrist to elbow, you hummed as you felt your desire awakening and increasing as he teased.  

It was either the middle of the night, or the middle of the day.  It was hard to tell in the bunker.  But you’d been sleeping a few hours before your visitor came.

You’d been with the Winchesters for a while now.  A fellow hunter they’d run into on the road.  You’d all taken an immediate liking to each other and this eventually led them to bring you home.  You quickly became lover to both and it was perfect.  With the exception of them dying all the time.    

A single digit began softly circling your swelling clit.  “Who--” you breathed as the pleasure intensified.

“Guess,“ came a whisper at your ear, carrying on it a hint of toothpaste.  No help there.   

Having been in a fair share of threesomes, you’d felt pretty confident in your ability to tell the difference between the Winchesters.  But a tongue is just a tongue in the dark.  Or in this case, finger.

You rolled your hips against his hand, seeking relief.  He moved with you, never giving you that little more pressure that you needed.  The teasing resumed as you settled with an unhappy whine.   

“Shh,” he hissed gently.  Still not enough. 

You rolled your hips again, this time, instead of towards his hand, you rolled away, pushing your bottom against his erection.  At the same time, you reached your hand back over your hip to grasp at his. 

He grunted softly and rutted against you.    

“Sam,” you breathed, digging your nails in through the fabric of his boxers. 

Suddenly, you were on your back, the younger Winchester settling himself between your thighs.  “Good girl,” he rasped, as his mouth covered yours.  His tongue slid inside as you wrapped your legs around his waist, clenching him tightly.  When his lips slipped away and to your throat, you ran your hands through his soft hair, gripping gently to pull him back to you. 

“More,” you demanded and he gladly obliged.  He placed his hands on either side of your face and kissed you senseless. 

Gasping for breath, he lifted his head, his hair tickling your cheeks.  “I want you so bad.”  His voice had an edge of need that only made you want him more.    

Tightening your legs around him and rolling your hips into his erection, you were rewarded with another grunt and you could swear you felt his cock pulse against you.  “Take me.  Please.” 

Another growl and he reached towards his back, unlocking your ankles from his waist.  His hands immediately tugging down his boxers to kick them off into the dark.  He shimmied down your body, undressing you completely as he did.  You moaned as he slid a finger through your folds, pushing gently at your entrance. 

“Quiet.”  He commanded.

“What, you don’t want your brother to hear me?”  You challenged.

“Then he’ll want a taste too.”  Sam growled, returning his attention to making you come.  You reached down, running your fingers through Sam’s hair as he teased and thrust his tongue inside your channel.  “I want you for myself for a change.”  He spoke against your skin, his beard leaving a delicious burn on your inner thighs as he turned his head back and forth to push the lips of your pussy open further to focus his tongue at your clit.  

You yelped, your hips jerking towards his face.  He growled in response, tipping himself up and forward, your legs pushed up over his shoulders as he almost bent you in half.  His strong hands gripping the meat of your ass, serving your body up to his hungry mouth. 

Bearing down, he swirled his tongue around the sensitive bud.  Pushing up, you met his tongue with tiny rolls and thrusts, creating a rhythm that kept priming your orgasm until you were on the edge of extreme pleasure.  You balled your fists, clutching the bedsheets as you started to beg.

“Sam...Sam please.  Oh god…” you moaned loudly, not caring who heard.

One hand slid from your ass to slide a single finger inside you, massaging gently at that sensitive spot that pushed you screaming over the edge.  

As the waves subsided, your legs fell open, sliding off Sam’s shoulders as he sat back on his knees, a smug grin on his face.  He wiped at his chin and licked his lips as he looked down at you; wrecked and gasping at his ministrations. 

Sliding his hands up your legs, he crawled back between your thighs, the heavy velvet head sweeping over the still throbbing folds as he pushed towards you.  “Need you.”  He growled.  “Now.”

Reaching out, you grabbed his hips, pulling him towards you.  His cock slid inside you easily, fitting perfectly.  He braced his arms on either side of your body, leaning in for a fierce kiss.

“Have me.” You whispered as you clenched your muscles around him.

He started a fast, strong pace.  Snapping his hips, his breathing coming in pleasured gasps as he loved you.  You could make out random words as he got lost in the motions.  Murmurs of, “perfect” and “beautiful” floated past your ears as the friction of his cock within you stoked his own pleasure as well as yours. 

You came together as Sam cried your name, his whole body tensing above you as he emptied inside your womb.  Collapsing next to you, he gathered you against him with a sigh.  “Can I stay?”  He asked softly. 

“Of course,” you whispered back, kissing him fully and nestling against his body. 

“How did we get so lucky…” he murmured, sleep quickly overtaking him. 

A small chime next to your head roused you from falling completely asleep.  Your phone lit up the room, reaching over, you swiped the phone before it woke your sleeping lover.  It was a message from Dean. 

:Next face you ride is gonna be mine.  Sleep well beautiful.: 

Guess he heard you after all.


End file.
